War
by bloomismazin
Summary: Sequel to Captured! Now Valtor wants war on Domino and Eraklyon. He tries to take over the kingdom of Domino and succeeds. Bloom is now his queen and Sky locked in the dungeon along with everyone else. Except for the Winx. They escape Valtor's wrath. What will become of Bloom and Sky's love? And what war will there be?
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Call

Chapter 1: A Surprising Call

"What?" Sky shouted into the phone. Brandon jumped as he was also packing tons of their clothes into suitcases. They were finally leaving Red Fountain after four years.

"But, father!" Sky's voice said. There was a long pause.

"Of course father, I understand. It's just, I can fight." He said and Brandon perked up.

"Alright, fine. Goodbye." Sky said and slammed the phone on its holder.

"Lost respect for the phone Sky, or your father?" Brandon asked.

"Both. Brandon, there is an upcoming war on Eraklyon and Domino by that bastard Valtor. Bloom is still on Domino, along with Stella and Flora. The others went to Eraklyon. But father doesn't want me to fight just so I can stay alive to be a king." Sky said as Brandon gaped.

"Hold up bro, Stella is fighting in this damned war? Oh hell no." He said. That's when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said. "Stella! I heard about... No. O-okay. We will be there in ten minutes tops. Thanks." Brandon said and hung up.

"Brandon, what's wrong?" Sky asked. Brandon sadly turned to Sky. The look on Brandon's face said it all.

"It's Bloom. She's, she's in the hospital Sky."


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

Chapter 2: The Hospital

Sky and Brandon ran in to the lobby to reveal twelve saddened and crying faces.

"What's wrong? Where's Bloom?" Sky asked. Queen Marion turned towards Sky.

"Sky, she's in critical condition. Valtor is back." She said. Sky and Brandon gaped.

"Yes and that's not all. He wants her back. It's as if, he needs her." King Oritel said caressing his wife's cheek trying to comfort her. She cried into his shoulder as nurses ran out.

"Prince Sky, Princess Bloom needs you." One said. Sky nodded at his friends and his girlfriends parents. Then he ran into the ICU.

"Bloom." He breathed in. He saw her limp body lying lifeless on the hospital bed. Her eyes fluttered open and her blue eyes stared at him.

"Sky." She said in her weak voice and managed a weak smile on her face. He slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her, careful not to do anything to daze her or anything. He gasped as he saw her face in the light. She had bruises and cuts all over her face. Her neck had nail marks on it, it indicated choking and struggle. She struggled in breathing which indicated broken ribs, but so did the chest brace that circled around her chest area. She had bruises all over her body.

He felt pity for her. He caressed her cheek softly and slowly, making sure to bring no more pain to Bloom as she already had gone through so much. Bloom held his hand and he squeezed it.

"I love you Sky." She said softly, her voice hoarse.

"I love you more Bloom." Sky said caressing her cheek.

"I love you the most." She said and they kissed. He smiled and she closed her eyes, blanking out to sleep. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and slept.

"Oh I hope Bloom is alright." Stella said. Brandon cradled her comfortingly. Flora was still tearing up every now and then and Helia wiped away each tear that came down her beautiful cheek. But King Oritel and Queen Marion were still tense and saddened. Then nurses came out with food and gave them to the visitors.

"Of course you can either go home and sleep or sleep here in the hospital." The nurse said and the group nodded. Then Sky walked out of the room.

"Well?" King Oritel asked. There was a pause.

"She will be alright, I hope." Sky said. The group un-tensed a bit and ate their food. Sky's parents ran in and hugged him.

"Oh Sky my son we are so sorry." King Erendor said.

"We are very sorry we are late, but the ship wouldn't start." Queen Samara said. Aisha, Musa, and Tecna ran in behind them. Sky pulled away from his parents and smiled a weak smile. The nurses then ran out.

"Prince Sky, now. She needs you the most, now!" They yelled and Sky knew it was an emergency. More doctors flowed into the room and as the door opened, he heard screams and yells. He ran in quick and the group behind him stood. The women leaned onto their men who held them steady and comforted them.


	3. Chapter 3: Where Is Sky?

Chapter 3: Where Is Sky?

"We've been here for three hours waiting to see if Bloom is alright. I can't wait any longer!" Marion cried into her husband's shoulder. He hugged her and caressed her hair trying to comfort her. She hadn't given up, but she couldn't fight anymore.

Then three doctors rushed into the room. There was a dreadful stench of blood emanating from the room. Queen Marion held her husband tightly. A doctor came out.

"We are very sorry your Highnesses but, some of the nurses are either injured or dead, Bloom looks much worse, and Sky is gone."

Samara cried into Erendor's shoulder as did Marion. Many doctors were carrying the nurses and Bloom's parents ran into the room. Oritel came back out five minutes later carrying Bloom and Marion crying into his shoulder. A tear escaped the king's eye. It dropped onto Bloom's cold face. Then they brought her home, hopefully safe from danger.

The Queen of Domino walked into her only living daughter's room. She lay in the canopy bed, her body limp. Marion walked to the side of the bed, kneeled, and kissed her forehead. She pushed her bangs out of her daughter's face and a tear escaped her face.

She felt a strong, firm hand on her shoulder and she looked up into Oritel's eyes. He knelt next to her and she cried into his shoulder. Then Bloom stirred. The two royals looked up at their daughter. Bloom's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Mother? Father? Are you alright?" Bloom asked. Her parents then embraced her.

"We are the ones who should be asking you if you're alright." Marion said crying into her daughter's shoulder. Oritel patted her hair.

"I'm fine." Bloom said.

"But you don't look fine love." Oritel said. Bloom looked down at her wounds.

"I'm fine, really." Bloom said.

"Stubborn as your father." Marion said. Oritel smiled.

"Where's Sky?" Bloom asked after a long pause. Marion and Oritel looked at each other, worry in their eyes.

"Bloom, he's missing." Oritel said.

"He's, he's, missing?" She asked. Marion nodded. Bloom broke down.


	4. Chapter 4: You Person!

Chapter 4: You Bastard

Sky awoke. He stank of blood. His leg had a huge gash lining from the knee to the ankle. His wrists, chained to the wall. He struggled but it was no use. He heard creaks.

"Who are you?" He yelled. Silence.

"Show yourself!" He yelled again. Nothing. He groaned and continued to struggle. Then, more creaks and the doors lock clicked. It opened and Sky looked up.

"Valtor." Valtor smiled, his red eyes glowing.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Sky asked, his eyes flickering from rage and hurt.

"Nothing. Just your adorable, sweet, insolent girlfriend." Valtor said smiling and crouching in front of Sky.

"Bloom? Why?" Sky asked. Valtor grinned wider.

"You really haven't put the puzzle together, have you?" Valtor asked and chuckled. He stood and paced around in front of Sky.

"What do you-" Sky started. That's when he thought about the puzzle. "You want to, take over the Magic Dimension. You want more than a war. You want her as your, queen." Sky said.

"Give the man a prize! Maybe an upgrade from being in the dungeon to being my servant." Valtor said grinning. Sky looked up, startled.

"You can't, you can't do this!" Sky yelled as Valtor started to walk out. Valtor smiled.

"Try me."


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Over Domino

Chapter 5: Taking Over Domino

_"Many were injured in the battle."_

_"The war is getting worse."_

_"The prince is still missing."_

_"The princess is in a bad condition to fight."_

_"The Winx, minus Princess Bloom, are fighting for their friends."_

_"No one knows how much longer the war will last." _

These thoughts continued rushing through Bloom's mind as she sat in her room, thinking. Her parents were off at a war meeting, as were her friends. She was ordered by her father to stay in her room until her mother came.

"Yes, lock me in my room while the world outside really needs me. You did this Valtor. You." She whispered. She then stood up and looked out the window.

"Sky, I will find you. I promise." She said.

"We should make our own armies and defend our own borders." King Radius said.

"I agree with Radius." King Erendor said nodding.

"Each of us fighting alone? We will be defeated. We must unite." King Teredor argued. Then every king started to argue with one another.

"Please, your Majesties!" Flora said banging on the table. Everyone stopped and stared.

"We need to come up with a plan to defeat Valtor and get Sky back." Tecna said.

"I don't think you will need to do all that." A voice said. Each person in the room sharply turned to the door.

"Sky! My son." Erendor ran and hugged his son, as did Queen Samara.

"We have missed you so much. Are you alright? No wounds?" She asked checking him over.

"I'm fine mother, really." He said. "Where's Bloom?" Sky asked.

"In her room resting." King Oritel said. Just then...

BAAM, WHAAM, CRASH!

They all heard a scream. Then, this:

"Valtor! What are you doing here!?" Bloom screamed.

"Taking over the castle, isn't it obvious?" He replied in a yell.

"Ugh! Fire Blade!" She yelled. They all heard a crash.

"You will pay for that my queen!" They heard Valtor sneer.

"My queen?!" They heard Bloom yell.

"My queen?" The Winx yelled.

"My queen?" Bloom's parents yelled.

"Yes. I will take over the planet and you will rule by my side as queen. Then I will destroy or conquer all the rest of the magical dimension!" He yelled and laughed maniacally. "And you aren't in the best condition to fight now are you?" He sneered. They heard nothing from Bloom.

"BLOOM! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT! VALTOR CANNOT WIN!" Daphne cried.

"Black Flames!" They heard Valtor yell. They heard a scream, then silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

Bloom awoke to her husband running his fingers down her spine. She shuddered at his touch and opened her eyes. The sun was hiding behind their curtains.  
"Good morning my queen." He said. He turned her to face him. She looked into his cold blue-grey eyes.  
"Good morning Valtor." Bloom answered and tried to turn her face away, but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her chin and got on top of her. He smiled innocently.  
"Where's my good morning kiss?" He asked, his voice so gentle yet harsh all in one. He leaned in for a kiss, but just as his lips brushed over hers, the alarm clock went off. He became angry and flung the alarm clock to the wall, destroying it. Bloom stared with fear.  
"I hate alarm clocks." Valtor said. He turned back to a shaking Bloom.  
Though they lay in a king-sized bed, Valtor had always managed to sleep right next to Bloom though she always looked as if she was about to fall. That's why he always held her waist as they slept.  
Then they heard a knock on the door.  
"What?" Valtor said angrily.  
"Your majesties?" Their butler said opening the door.  
Valtor stood from bed, showing his bare chest and boxers.  
"Your majesties, breakfast is ready." The butler said. Bloom slowly got out of bed in her blue nightgown. Valtor nodded and grabbed Bloom's wrist.  
"We will continue this tonight. For now, go change into that teal and purple gown." He said motioning to their closet. Bloom shook her hand out of his grasp, nodded, and walked in. The butler helped Valtor put on his clothing while a maid helped Bloom inside the closet. Bloom stepped out, her hair in a high ponytail. Valtor took Bloom's arm and pulled her to the dining room. This is going to be a long day, Bloom thought as she followed Valtor.

* * *

After breakfast, Valtor had locked Bloom in their room while he went to do his kingly business. Bloom sank into a chair and sighed. Valtor had taken her powers and she had just about had it with him. He locked her in their room every day for most of the day. He still, after one year of marriage, could not trust her.  
"Why did I ever marry that monster." She said staring down at her red wrists.

* * *

King Oritel and Queen Marion had been stuck in the dungeon for over a year. They had no idea that Bloom was being held prisoner in her own home. They had no idea that Valtor had been abusing her for the last year. They had no idea that the magical dimension was in chaos. What they did know was that Valtor was king of Domino. And that meant trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.  
"Oritel, are we ever going to get out of here?" Marion asked looking up at Oritel. He looked down at his wife.  
"I can't say for sure Marion." He said, uncertainty in his voice.  
"I can say for sure that you will never escape." They heard Valtor's voice. They turned to the front of their cell and saw him, dressed in his finest.  
"What do you want Valtor?" Oritel asked through gritted teeth. Valtor smiled a sly smile.  
"I just thought that you wanted to hear exactly how your daughter is doing." He said. "But if you changed your mind..." Valtor said pretending to walk away.  
"Wait!" Marion cried. Valtor stopped. "I, I want to hear how my baby is doing." She said sobbing into Oritel's shoulder.  
"Weakling." Valtor muttered. "Well, if you must know..." He said turning back to the former king and queen of Domino. "She is my queen."  
Marion bit back tears. "You monster!" She screamed.  
"What have you done?" Oritel asked cradling Marion in his arms.  
"I have had the smartest idea in 800 years."

* * *

Bloom sat in the room looking outside the window. How she longed to be free from Valtor, back with her family, back with Sky.  
"I miss you Sky." She whispered. Then a lock clicked and she dashed for the bathroom. She locked the door and pretended to draw a bath.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she walked out still in her gown. Valtor sat on the bed, waiting for her.  
"I want to talk with you my dear." He said, motioning her to come closer. She only sat at the edge of the bed, far from him. But he pulled her closer, pulled her towards his chest. She struggled but stayed.  
"How about we have an heir?" He asked smiling down at her. She cringed and pulled away.  
"No." She said firmly. "I never said I would ever bear you a son."  
"But you did say you would do anything I wanted else I kill your friends, well, after torturing them." He said holding Bloom's wrists as she struggled. She stopped and sat still. He was right. That was the deal they had made. Back then, he could kill whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. She sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Valtor smiled. He had won.


	7. Chapter 7: A Plan

Sky hated this. He, along with his buddies, was locked in the dungeon: again.

"Sky, dude, how did you get out last time?" Riven asked. All were locked up in a cell and their wrists tied in front of them.

"Let's see. There was an open window." Sky said boredly. Riven rolled his eyes and then began to argue with Sky.

"Us being here fighting isn't going to help the girls, especially Bloom." Helia said.

"Who knows what hell she's going through." Brandon continued.

"Alright, first off, let's not think about it. Second off, lets just try and find a way to escape. Then we can think about that." Sky said sadly. The boys nodded, got up, and slowly inspected the room they were in.

"Found a hole!" Timmy wailed. Everyone rushed to him. Then they uncovered the mirror. Their mouths hung wide open.

"How the hell are we supposed to get through that tiny hole?" Brandon yelled. Sky was determined so he took a metal pole he found just lying around and started to band at the hole. The boys then each took up an object and did the same.

With their wrists tied, it was pretty hard. So after an hour of banging at the wall, they barely chipped off anything.

"This is going to take a long time." Helia sighed.

* * *

The Winx were trying their best to come up with a plan to destroy Valtor and get their friends (boyfriends) back.

"Poor Bloom." Flora said sitting on the couch sad as ever.

"She sacrificed herself to that, that, that monster!" Tecna continued.

"Well, what are we gonna do? What's the plan?" Aisha asked. Everyone thought long and hard.

-Valtor took her powers so she can't fight. That was a disadvantage.

-Valtor locked her in a room all day. An advantage.

-Most of their friends were in the dungeon. An advantage and disadvantage.

"Oh Great Dragon! What if they had _it_!" Stella cried out.

"Stell, she would never agree to that. Even if it meant saving our behind's." Musa remarked. The door to their room suddenly opened and all heads turned.

"Miss Faragonda wants to see you. They have a plan." Roxy said smiling. All the girls then rushed up to the office, in their nightgowns.

* * *

"Aha! We are…in Marion and Oritel's cell." Brandon said coming out of the hole, stretching out his back.

"Oh come on! Just pick em' up and let's get outta here!" Riven wailed from inside the hole they had made. Oritel and Marion looked very bewildered, but followed them anyways. They covered the hole with ripped fabric from Marion's gown.

The boys kept chipping away and moving forward until they reached a room with a window in it.

"Hey Sky? Remember this room?" Riven bickered. Sky shook his head annoyed and made everyone rush to the window. They looked down. A moat.

"Can everybody swim?" Timmy asked. Everyone nodded their heads vigorously.

"Oh boy. Alrighty, lets jump!" Sky said. No one moved forward. Oritel turned to his wife.

"Ladies first?" He asked her smiling.

"Let's do this." Marion said. She gracefully stepped up onto the window sill, closed her eyes, and jumped.

The boys were all totally bewildered. Either way, each did the exact same thing that Marion had done.

"I seriously don't remember this moat being here. Maybe I can help from the inside or get out some different way or-" Riven started.

"JUST JUMP!" Everyone below shouted. Riven gulped and jumped down.

"Mommy! MOMMY!" He screamed all the way down.

* * *

"Thank you girls for coming at such a late hour! Faragonda said.

"Anything to save Bloom Headmistress." Tacne replied. Just then, the door swung open and seven wet people stood in front of them.

"Your Majesties?" Faragonda asked looking up from her desk.

"BRANDON!" Stella cried and jumped on a wet Brandon who hugged her back smiling. Each girl was soon hugging and kissing her beloved. Sky and the real king and queen of Domino stood and talked quietly with Faragonda.

"Alright, everyone, we have a plan. Everyone will attack Marion and Oritel's room and then the royal army of Eraklyon will attack the front gates. Valtor won't know what hit him." Sky said. Everyone nodded.

"Lt's gather everyone up and move out!" Brandon commanded. Suddenly Alfea was alive with anticipation during the dark creeping night.


	8. Chapter 8: Rescued

Bloom was crying, and no one but Valtor was there to comfort her. He had made her think that Sky would never come to save her. He was locked up in the dungeon, or so he thought.

"Your majesty!" A guard yelled running into the room.

"What?!" Valtor asked irritably.

"The prisoners, they escaped!" The guard said breathlessly. Just then, there was a ground shaking blow to the window. Bloom held onto the bed's headboard to keep from falling. They heard shouts coming from outside. Valtor tried to run to Bloom and yield her, but she sprinted towards the window. Then, she did the unthinkable.

"Bloom, NO!" Valtor yelled out loudly. Bloom jumped.

* * *

Sky sped his wind-rider towards the window as fast as his wind-rider could take him. He then caught Bloom in his arms and they hugged.

"Oh Sky, I missed you so much!" Bloom said hanging on to Sky for dear life.

"How did you know to jump?" Sky asked her smiling. Bloom looked into his eyes.

"I just knew, I felt you near." Bloom said smiling. The couple looked on as Valtor's army was in chaos and they ran or became prisoner. Then they saw Valtor being dragged out of the palace shouting. Once he caught sight of Bloom, he tried to struggle and get to her. But the Winx's magic prevented it.

"Sky, I need to get something. Come with me?" Bloom asked. Sky nodded and they flew inside.

"What in the world are they doing?" Oritel asked watching with everyone else.

Bloom jumped off from the windrider.

"Bloom!" Sky said. Bloom whipped around.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your, your wrists." He said pointing to her wrists. She remembered and covered them as best as she could. She turned and stopped at a table with a golden vial on the tabletop. She took it and opened it. Her powers flew back to her, and she transformed into Harmonix. She flew out the window along with Sky and flew towards the Winx. They hugged mid-air and started catching up. Then Bloom flew down to her parents and then they hugged. She almost ran out of air. Finally she flew towards Valtor and stood in front of the magical sphere.

"What? You gonna say hahaha? You gonna say-"

"I forgive you." Bloom said and then flew away leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry guys. I know this story took ALOT longer than the first, but I kinda lost my sense for Valtor. I've been working on my Novel though! In FictionPress, my name is Lilyrocks5! So, happy ending! Yay! Valtor and his minions are all locked up and Bloom can finally enjoy the rest of her life. What is the next chapter?

No it will not be another sequel!


End file.
